1. Field
The Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game apparatus and a game program, and more specifically to a game apparatus and a game program for controlling the display state of an object displayed on a screen by operating a touch panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
According to one conventionally disclosed technology for operating an apparatus by directly touching an operation panel (touch input operation), a sound is output such that the musical scale of the sound is changed along a coordinate value X on a tablet and the volume of the sound is changed along a coordinate value Y of the tablet (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-83118). According to another such technology, a touch position on the touch panel is detected, and a sound height assigned to the key drawn at the touch position is generated. In accordance with the movement of the touch position on the touch panel, the moving distance is calculated. A sound of the height, which is changed in accordance with the calculated moving distance, is generated. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-190186.)
However, the conventional technologies are for changing the type of sound to be output based on the coordinate position to be touched, and is not for changing the state of the image already displayed. In addition, in the case where the touch position on the touch panel is detected by the conventional technology in order to change the image instead of the sound, when the player touches a predetermined position on the touch panel, a predetermined image is displayed. When the player removes his/her finger from the touch panel and then touches another position far from the previous touch position, an image which is not related at all to the previous image may be displayed. In this case, continuously changing images cannot be presented to the player.